


Devil's Threesome

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Devil's Threesome

I’m lying on the couch with my head resting on Tom’s thigh and my calves on Ben’s lap. I’m not quite sure how I ended up in this position; I’ve known them both for awhile and we’ve never been shy about displaying our friendly affection, but this is a bit unusual even for us. The only way I can explain it is our total comfort around each other and the fact that _Zoolander_ has had us all laughing so hard our sides hurt.

“This film never gets old,” Tom says.

“Never,” Ben agrees. “Stiller and Wilson… priceless together.”

“Yeah, Owen told me this was some of the most fun he’d had on any movie set,” Tom says.

“Stop name-dropping,” I say, poking him in the belly. He laughs.

I idly wonder if either Tom or Ben has figured out I’d gladly do either or both of them. I wouldn’t say I’m in love; I mean, I love them as friends, but I’ve also developed a sexual attraction to both of them that I fantasize about far too often. As I lie there, my mind drifts into the X-rated territory it’s been frequenting lately and I involuntarily shift my body on the couch. My skirt hikes a little further up my thigh and for a moment I think I catch Ben looking, and I once again question not only whether they know, but whether either of them reciprocates.

“I will say, I always found this whole scene so… weird,” Ben says. I glance back at the screen and see the trippy group sex scene, and I can’t help but giggle given my current train of thought.

“What, you’ve never had an orgy, Ben?” Tom says with a smirk.

“I’m… not touching that.” Ben’s rolling his eyes and grinning. “I’m just not sure how watching a woman have sex with a whole bunch of guys would suddenly make you realize you’re in love with her.”

“Well, I’m not sure how someone is not physically able to turn left,” I reply. “Best not to question it with this movie.”

“Wait, now I’m curious.” Tom’s shifting and suddenly my head is resting in his lap, dangerously close to… other things. “Ben. ‘Fess up. We’re all adults here. Have you ever had group sex?”

Ben runs his hands over his face, laughing silently. “Um…”

“Well, there’s that answered.”

“What? I didn’t say anything!”

“Didn’t have to. Written all over your face. You definitely have.”

“Fine. Once. Party, alcohol, it just sort of happened. Another guy and two girls.”

“See? I don’t know what you’re embarrassed about. I had a threesome in college. No big deal.” Tom shrugs. “What about you, darling?”

I squirm. “Never… well, not yet, anyway.”

“Interesting,” Ben remarks.

“That phrasing seems to imply you’d be up for it,” Tom chimes in.

“Well, I am.” I shrug, trying to be nonchalant. “Devil’s threesomes have always appealed to me.”

“Really.” Tom glances at Ben and raises an eyebrow. “You know… we have all the, er, requirements for one of those right here.”

I’m frozen in place as I try to decipher whether or not he’s joking.

“He has a point,” Ben murmurs, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

I look up, eyes narrowed as I examine their faces. “Are you guys serious?”

Tom shrugs. “Well, we’re adults. I’m willing. Ben?”

“I am, actually.”

“ _Really_?” I’m sitting up now and whipping my head around to each of them. “You guys aren’t fucking with me?”

Tom smirks. “Not yet.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m serious. You guys would… that is to say…”

Ben shrugs at Tom. “Come on. I think either of us would jump at the chance to do you.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s a given.” Tom nods.

“Really.”

“Yes. So, you know… if you want us to pop your threesome cherry, as it were…” Ben’s fingers are tracing small circles over my calves, which are still in his lap. “… we’d be amenable to that.”

“We’re all consenting adults. We can have a no-strings-attached threesome,” Tom says. “If you want to. If not, then, forget we mentioned it.” He grins.

I look from Ben to Tom and back again with suspicion. “Oh my God. You _planned_ this.”

Ben blushes and Tom laughs.

“You did, didn’t you? You idiots talked about this. Did you intentionally pick this movie so you’d have an excuse to bring it up?”

“No comment.” Ben’s trying not to laugh.

“Just to be clear – are you saying ‘no,’ then?” Tom asks, matter-of-factly.

My lips curl into a wicked smile. “Actually, I’m saying yes.”

Now it’s their turn to look surprised.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it. Like you said, we’re consenting adults.” I stand up and unceremoniously pull off my dress, leaving me there in bra and panties. Their jaws both drop simultaneously and I suppress a giggle. “I’ll be in the bedroom whenever you two... _studs_ are ready,” I say as I saunter off, deliberately swaying my hips.

_Well_ , I figure, _I’ve called their bluff – if it is a bluff._

_And if it isn’t… apparently dreams can come true._

I can hear their hushed voices in my living room as I lie back in bed with a book. Finally I hear footsteps and I look up to see Ben approaching me, a shy smile playing on his lips. “All right. A few things.” He takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of the bed. “First off, it really did start out as a joke between the two of us, so if you’re not up for this then it’s totally fine, you can back out now and there will be no hard feelings.”

I shake my head. “Nope. Totally want to give this a shot.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” I can hear a little tremble in his breathing as he continues. “Um, so, we were thinking maybe… one of us can take… that is to say, if you’re all right with it, one of us could be, um, in your mouth, and the other one…”

“… in my pussy?” I finish.

“Er… yes.”

“That’s great. Could you switch places halfway through?”

A stuttering chuckle escapes from his throat. “I think… um… yes. That sounds… yes. Good.”

“Great.” I smile. “Let’s get to it then. Go grab Tom. And both of you should lose the clothes before you come in here. No point in wasting time. I want you both inside me as soon as possible.”

His jaw clenches and he nods before getting up and heading back to the living room. I put my book down and stretch out before unhooking my bra and pushing my panties off. I leave them hanging on the doorknob before closing the bedroom door and draping myself across the bed.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock.

“Come in,” I purr.

Tom walks in first, his semi-erect cock swinging proudly as he devours me with his gaze. He practically pounces onto the bed and rolls next to me. “Aren’t you fucking gorgeous?” he murmurs.

“Thanks, Tom.”

He kisses me and it’s sheer heaven, his stubble brushing lightly against my chin as he cups a breast with one hand. I’m melting into his mouth when I feel the mattress shift under added weight; I open my eyes and see Ben on the other side of me, crawling forward to kiss my neck. I’m wet and swollen now as two pairs of strong hands touch me, long fingers caressing my breasts, my belly, my neck, my thighs… everywhere except where I really want them. I take turns kissing them; Ben, then Tom, then Ben again, and their kisses are different but wonderful and the feel of their lips on mine as their hands explore makes me moan wantonly into their mouths.

“Who wants what first?” I whisper. They look at each other and nod; clearly they’ve already discussed this. Tom crawls down and plants himself between my legs, kneeling, then hoists me up so my hips and lower back are resting on his strong thighs. Ben faces my feet and straddles my face, leaning forward so that the tip of his cock is brushing against my lips. I dart my tongue out to lick at the clear fluid that’s pooled at his tip and feel a sense of satisfaction when I hear his sharp intake of breath above me.

“Ready, darling?” Tom asks, swiping the head of his cock against my outer folds. I nod. He gives my clitoris a little slap with his tip before starting to push in. The elevation of my hips gives him an angle I’ve never experienced before and I give a startled groan as he brushes right against my G-spot. He grins and winks at Ben. “You gonna give the lady something to suck on or what, mate?”

Ben looks down at me, breathing hard, and lowers his cock into my mouth. I take him greedily, swirling my tongue all around his pink head and dipping it into the slit before bobbing my head back and forth to suck him. Tom’s moving at a leisurely pace inside my cunt, and all I hear are their grunts and the slippery wet sounds of them both filling me up. I pull off Ben for a moment and stroke him with my hand as I glance at them.

“Everything all right?” Ben asks.

“Could you… could you both… can you talk dirty to me?” I whisper.

Tom raises an eyebrow and pauses his rhythm. “Um… sure. Ben, you good with that?”

“Sure. What kind of dirty talk?”

“Filth.” I’m shuddering with pleasure at the mere thought of them saying the words. “Call me a slut. Call me a whore. Tell me how hard you’re going to fuck me and that you don’t care whether I get off because I’m a sex toy that’s only here for your pleasure. Then fuck me like you mean it.”

Tom actually lets out a strangled moan. “Jesus _Christ_.”

“Are you sure?” Ben breathes.

“Yes,” I reply, nodding vigorously. “Don’t worry. I love it. I love it, it makes me come so hard… please…”

“That’s… I mean… you know we don’t think that about you,” Tom murmurs.

“I know, Tom, but it gets me so hot, you don’t understand… can you… please?” I’m panting now, almost begging.

There’s a moment of silence. Then, Ben looks down at me and growls. “Fine. You’re a dirty little thing, aren’t you?” He shoves his cock back into my mouth. “ _Suck it_ , you cock-hungry whore.”

I moan as my body immediately responds and I obey, pursing my lips around his shaft and slamming my mouth up and down. Tom resumes his rhythm, his cock stretching me out as he starts to finger my swollen clit. “Look at you taking all of my cock, _oh_ … you’re such a naughty little slut, aren’t you?”

I nod, then take Ben’s cock so deep that I nearly choke before pulling back and fisting my hand around his base to stroke whatever I can’t reach. “Oh, yes, you like my hard dick in your mouth, don’t you? Look at you, all filled with cock, you greedy little whore…”

I clench my muscles around Tom as my body bucks and he grunts, his speed increasing as he pounds into me. “Oh, yes, oh, _yes_ , fucking take it all, all of my cock stuffed in your tight little pussy… you _love_ it, don’t you, you filthy girl… _ah_ …”

I deepthroat Ben again before he pulls out of me with a pop. “Tom, I think it’s my turn to take a crack at this slut’s sweet, wet little cunt.”

Tom pulls out of me with a groan, sweat rolling down his face. “That means it’s my turn with her mouth.” He suddenly flips me over and lifts me up to my hands and knees before he and Ben switch places. Tom kneels in front of me and grasps my hair as he shoves his cock into my mouth. Ben pulls my legs further apart before thrusting into me, and I nearly choke as I bounce back and forth between the two of them. Tom’s holding my hair back away from my face so he can watch me suck him, and I move my lips back and forth while flicking my tongue along his shaft. He pulls out and then lifts his cock up. “Now lick my balls, you fuck slut.”

I greedily wrap my lips around one and swirl my tongue as Ben fucks me eagerly, his hips slapping against my ass. Tom lets his cock fall forward onto my face, hard and wet and sticky, as I continue licking at his balls. I’m so wet now I can actually feel myself dripping, and Ben braces one hand on my lower back as he pistons forward. He leans over to whisper in my ear. “Look at you, on your hands and knees for us… _ah_ … getting fucked in the mouth and cunt… you fucking love it, don’t you, you filthy minx?”

I hum around Tom and he clenches his jaw as he shoves his length back into my mouth. “Of course she fucking loves it… she loves the cock… _oh_ … choke on it, love…” He slams forward and I nearly do as he hits the back of my throat. Ben’s hand snakes around my waist and starts flicking and tweaking my clit as he fucks me from behind. I’m tense and shaking as I’m overwhelmed by their movements; my limbs feel like jelly but I stay still, taking them both, the scent of sweat and arousal filling the air. Finally my body can’t handle any more; the fullness of having them both inside me, Ben’s maddening attentions to my clit, those gorgeous deep voices culminating in a chorus of grunts and filth send me over the edge into oblivion, bliss flooding through me as I come harder than I’ve come in a very long time. Ben holds me in place, still thrusting as I ride out my orgasm, and I can tell by their ragged breathing that they’re both painfully close.

“Do you want me to finish in your mouth?” Tom asks through gritted teeth. I can feel the way his cock is swelling against my tongue, and I nod eagerly. “Good… take it all… swallow it… oh… _fuck_ …” He trembles as he shoots off in my mouth, spurts of salty-sweet fluid covering my tongue, and I swallow everything he gives me. He’s breathing hard above me as he rides out the last of his climax, then pulls himself out and drops to the side of the bed.

“Ben,” I say, spit and come dripping from my lips, my voice low with want. “Ben… I want to swallow you too… please… come in my mouth…”

He moans as he pulls out of my cunt and scrambles up the bed, kneeling next to me and thrusting into my mouth. He’s close too; his cock twitches and it only takes a moment or two before he loses control as well, blowing his hot, sticky load onto my tongue and down my throat. He collapses with a groan as I drop down onto the bed, licking the last bits of them off my lips, and try to catch my breath.

“Holy shit,” Tom groans into the pillow.

“That was… fucking incredible,” Ben replies. “Was that dirty enough for you, darling?”

“Oh, God, yes… and you’re both delicious… would love to try this again sometime, if you’re up for it…” Suddenly I see them both stick their hands up into the air and fist-bump over me, and I roll my eyes and laugh. “… you fucking idiots.”


End file.
